1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tires and more particularly pertains to a new segmented tire for resisting complete deflation after being punctured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tires is known in the prior art. More specifically, tires heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,169; U.S. Pat. No. 1,129,807; U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,161; U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,243; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 317,741; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,609.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new segmented tire. The inventive device includes a tire having an inside wall and an outside wall. An outer peripheral wall extends between and is integrally coupled to an outer edge of the inside wall and the outside wall. Each of the inside and outside walls has a generally circular shape and has a central area having a circular opening therein. An inner peripheral wall extends between and is integrally coupled to an edge of each of the openings such that a generally airtight interior of the tire is defined. Each of a plurality of intermediate walls is positioned within the tire. Each of the intermediate walls extends between and is attached to the inner peripheral wall and the outer peripheral wall such that the intermediate walls radiate outwardly from the inner peripheral wall to the outer peripheral wall. Each of the intermediate walls extends between the inside wall and the outside wall such that each of a plurality of substantially air-tight chambers is defined between a pair of adjacent intermediate walls. The tire and the intermediate walls comprise an elastomeric material.
In these respects, the segmented tire according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of resisting complete deflation after being punctured.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tires now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new segmented tire construction wherein the same can be utilized for resisting complete deflation after being punctured.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new segmented tire apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the tires mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new segmented tire which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tires, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this the present invention generally comprises a tire having an inside wall and an outside wall. An outer peripheral wall extends between and is integrally coupled to an outer edge of the inside wall and the outside wall. Each of the inside and outside walls has a generally circular shape and has a central area having a circular opening therein. An inner peripheral wall extends between and is integrally coupled to an edge of each of the openings such that a generally airtight interior of the tire is defined. Each of a plurality of intermediate walls is positioned within the tire. Each of the intermediate walls extends between and is attached to the inner peripheral wall and the outer peripheral wall such that the intermediate walls radiate outwardly from the inner peripheral wall to the outer peripheral wall. Each of the intermediate walls extends between the inside wall and the outside wall such that each of a plurality of substantially air-tight chambers is defined between a pair of adjacent intermediate walls. The tire and the intermediate walls comprise an elastomeric material.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new segmented tire apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the tires mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new segmented tire which is not anticipated, rendered obvious suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tires, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new segmented tire which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new segmented tire which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new segmented tire which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such segmented tire economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new segmented tire which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new segmented tire for resisting complete deflation after being punctured.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new segmented tire which includes a tire having an inside wall and an outside wall. An outer peripheral wall extends between and is integrally coupled to an outer edge of the inside wall and the outside wall. Each of the inside and outside walls has a generally circular shape and has a central area having a circular opening therein. An inner peripheral wall extends between and is integrally coupled to an edge of each of the openings such that a generally airtight interior of the tire is defined. Each of a plurality of intermediate walls is positioned within the tire. Each of the intermediate walls extends between and is attached to the inner peripheral wall and the outer peripheral wall such that the intermediate walls radiate outwardly from the inner peripheral wall to the outer peripheral wall. Each of the intermediate walls extends between the inside wall and the outside wall such that each of a plurality of substantially air-tight chambers is defined between a pair of adjacent intermediate walls. The tire and the intermediate walls comprise an elastomeric material.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new segmented tire that has stop valves within the intermediate walls which allow air transfer between the chambers when the air pressure is relatively equal but close when a chamber has a sudden pressure drop.